robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the seventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on December 18, 1998 on BBC Two. The episode managed to attract 5.59 million viewers, a decrease of 130,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 14-20 December, behind only an airing of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory and The Simpsons. It became the first episode to have beaten Have I Got News For You in the ratings, as that show only attracted 5.27 million viewers that week. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans The Gauntlet Roadblock Roadblock drove out of the start zone and headed down the left path, weaving around a floor spike. It eased up and stopped, waiting for the arm of The Sentinel to move out of the way, and headed onwards as it did. The Sentinel retaliated and closed the gap, pinning Roadblock into the wall twice. Roadblock reversed a tiny bit, which forced The Sentinel to relent, and Roadblock headed through, edging close to the second pit but crossed the line without any other issues. Onslaught Onslaught turned onto the left path and headed towards The Sentinel, which initially blocked Onslaught, redirecting it into the wall. Onslaught reversed and was almost pushed into the first pit by The Sentinel, but was able to drive forwards. Onslaught was once again fed into the wall and held there. The Sentinel allowed Onslaught to get moving and it headed forwards, but was met by Dead Metal. Dead Metal held Onslaught back and The Sentinel followed up behind, poking Onslaught as Dead Metal attacked with its saw. The Sentinel swung round again, caught the back of Onslaught and spun it into the second pit. Nemesis Nemesis turned towards the right route to first navigate the ramrig obstacle. Nemesis moved in straight, but was turned slightly halfway down, and had to readjust. This time allowed the ramrig to close and lightly trap Nemesis at the end. Nemesis escaped, but had Sergeant Bash baring down on it, and the house robot started attacking with its flamethrower on the famously flammable fur of Nemesis. Nemesis managed to wiggle past the pendulum, but was bounced by Sergeant Bash, who eventually set fire to the top of Nemesis. Nemesis got past Bash and drove over the flame pit where Dead Metal and Sir Killalot were waiting. Now with one whole side on fire, Nemesis squeezes towards Sir Killalot, and as the House Robot reversed, Nemesis was able to reach the end zone. R.O.C.S. R.O.C.S. drove to the right route and attempted the ramrig, but the rig closed and trapped R.O.C.S. in the centre. When the ramrig opened, R.O.C.S. drove out and stopped to allow the pendulum to swing away. Sergeant Bash drove into R.O.C.S. as it moved forwards and pushed back. Sir Killalot drove in and lifted his lance up, just caught the base of R.O.C.S.'s lifter and tipped it up on its side. Unable to move, R.O.C.S. stopped there as Cease was called, and righted by Dead Metal afterwards. Limpet Limpet aimed for the middle route, avoiding the ramrig and deciding to climb the ramp. As it reached the middle of the see-saw, Sir Killalot pulled it down with his claw as he was waiting at the other end. Limpet tried to drive around Sir Killalot, but the House Robot pressured Limpet into the wall and eventually drove on top of the competitor. Sir Killalot drove off Limpet after spinning his tracks and Dead Metal drove across to hold Limpet. Sir Killalot moved in and cut one of the tracks on Limpet, leaving it immobilse as Cease was called. Killerhurtz Killerhurtz flew out of the start zone down the left route. A quick burst of speed saw Killerhurtz fly past The Sentinel and smash into Dead Metal, bouncing the House Robot out of the way and ripping the rear armour off. Killerhurtz was trapped in Dead Metal's claws and almost made it over the finish line. However, Dead Metal pushed Killerhurtz back and into The Sentinel, which swung around and pushed Killerhurtz back and into the pit. Despite almost crossing the line, the judges didn't accept it and Killerhurtz was awarded 10.6m, the distance to its final resting place in the pit. Results Trial (Skittles) Roadblock Roadblock drove at the Skittles, but its lack of top speed meant it was only able to knock over the first pile,and was bounced away by their weight. Roadblock moved down the right side but stopped. It waited and then moved through a corner, pushing a handful of barrels out. Roadblock turned and went back through, turning halfway and carving a line through the barrels, but importantly only seemed to move them out of the way, rather than knock many over. Sir Killalot drove in and pinned Roadblock down for the last few seconds, leaving Roadblock with a score of 34. Onslaught Onslaught didn't aim for the barrels straight away, instead heading to Sergeant Bash and circling the House Robot. Onslaught reversed away, taking out some of the first barrels, before turning and burrowing into the main pile. Onslaught turned and reversed its way through the middle, knocking a load of barrels over and circling around having done enough, Onslaught drove out of the triangle and attacked Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal. Nemesis A bandaged Nemesis drove into the skittles, knocking the first pile over but getting stuck trying to topple more. Nemesis turned sideways and started to take more barrels out, spinning around and using its rear spike to poke some over. Sergeant Bash sat in view, throwing flames at the flammable fur, but Nemesis carried on regardless, pushing more barrels out of the way. Cease was called and Nemesis had two trophies, one barrel sitting atop the chassis, and one impaled on a spike. Killerhurtz Killerhurtz accelerated quickly, smashing through the entire pile of barrels in its first attack. Killerhurtz turned and drove through the other corner of barrels and moved through the triangle. Sergeant Bash flicked his flamethrower at Killerhurtz, but the competitor simply reversed and drove through the last few barrels still upright. However, with the last few to go, Killerhurtz reversed into the wall and was attacked by Sir Killalot. Limpet Limpet drove slowly to the edge of the triangle and moved in, taking out a few barrels. It reversed a couple of times, staying within the triangle to avoid being attacked by Sergeant Bash. However, its lack of speed meant it didn't have time to knock too many barrels over, and after pushing into the bottom left corner and only knocking a couple over, time ran out. Limpet finished with one barrel resting atop the robot. Results Arena Semi-Finals Roadblock (1) vs. Killerhurtz Killerhurtz charged straight out of the blocks and slammed into the front of Roadblock, firing its axe upon impact, but missing the defending champions. Killerhurtz were left on Roadblock's wedge, and the Cornish robot simply pushed Killerhurtz across the arena and into the PPZ. Roadblock reversed and Killerhurtz slid off the wedge and stayed in the PPZ. Killerhurtz didn't move, so with Shunt waiting to attack, Roadblock turned around to utilise its cutting saw. Killerhurtz fired its axe, bending the top of Shunt's scoop. Roadblock gave up attacking with its saw and retreated. The immobile Killerhurtz was left stuck in the PPZ and was attacked by all four house robots, with Dead Metal dragging Killerhurtz back and dropping it in the pit. Winner: Roadblock Nemesis vs. Onslaught Before the battle, the Nemesis team mounted a kebab between Nemesis' wheel arches, hoping that it would be cooked when its fur caught fire. Onslaught was faster to start and weaved into the front of Nemesis, pushing it towards Sergeant Bash, who flicked flame at the flammable robot. Nemesis reversed and was pushed by Onslaught, but not far. Onslaught drove away, went under the pendulum and into the PPZ, where Dead Metal pressured it slightly. Onslaught eventually escaped and pushed Nemesis again, reversing back and scooping under Shunt. Onslaught managed to get a decent run across the arena and hit the dawdling Nemesis, pushing it relentlessly into the pit. Winner: Onslaught Final Roadblock (1) vs. Onslaught Roadblock moved slowly forwards as Onslaught only seemed to turn its front wheels to steer, but didn't move otherwise. Roadblock drove under Onslaught, which was lifted by the floor spikes. Roadblock reversed into Sergeant Bash as Onslaught started smoking. Roadblock reversed in to cut with its saw and then left Onslaught to the House Robots, with Dead Metal and Shunt attacking. Onslaught promptly caught fire and Roadblock decided to try and push Sergeant Bash, but Matilda retaliated, flipping Roadblock up with her tusks and propping Roadblock into the wall. Dead Metal open his pincers and destroyed Roadblock's rear saw as Cease was called. Heat Winner: Roadblock Trivia *Nemesis and Roadblock were once again placed in the same heat. **The two Heat Finalists would also face off again in the following series, where Beast of Bodmin fought Onslaught. **The two eliminated heat semi-finalists would fight in Series 10, when Diotoir and Terrorhurtz were drawn against each other in the first round. *This Heat introduced a new House Robot, The Sentinel, which would only appear in the Second Wars. *Sergeant Bash was given a new saw to replace the one Panic Attack broke in the prior Heat. **Dead Metal was also given a new saw, a steel-toothed concrete cutter to replace the old ineffective angle grinder. *Limpet's score of 23 barrels in the Skittles trial would have been enough to top the leaderboard in Heat A. Category:The Second Wars